Shroud (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Shroud 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Angusian from Anur Odynos in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Shroud is a humanoid alien, resembling a wraith. He is covered from head to toe in white shroud sheets, with loose pieces hanging from his wrists. He wears a long dark red hooded robe over the shroud sheets, with the sleeves' tips hanging from his wrists. He wears a porcelain white mask on his face, with no features except for two empty eye sockets. The lower parts of his body are surrounded by a greyish white mist, making them difficult to discern. Shroud's default stance is him levitating above the ground, surrounded by mist and having his arms spreaded out. His head is slightly tilted to the right. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is not located anywhere on him. The reason this occurs is currently unknown. Planet and Species Anur Odynos was one of the many planets located in the Anur System. Unlike the others, it was not connected through a web-like structure with the rest of the system and remained isolated. Though there are few sources detailing Anur Odynos, it is speculated that it had a "nervous field" surrounding it. If someone where to penetrate this field and attempt to land on the planet, they would suffer from disorientation, loss of consciousness, accompanied by intense migraines and excruciating pain. However, species that lack a nervous system (whether internal or external) would most likely be unaffected. Details concerning the planet's terrain and landscape have been lost, however, there are rumors that some documents survive on Anur Phaetos, home world of the Ectonurites. So far, any attempts to retrieve those documents have ended in failure. Unfortunately, the task seems to be harder these past few years, since the High Ecto-Lord, Zs'Skayr, disappeared, causing chaos and turmoil all over the planet. Surprisingly, it appears that a sapient species, now long extinct, resided on Anur Odynos. According to word of a mouth, they were called Angusians. While most species of the system dread the mention of them, with Transylians even referring to them as "monstrous", Ectonurites display indifference or turn aggressive upon their mention. After further investigation, it was revealed that a war took place about nine millennia ago between the Ectonurites and the Angusians. The cause of the war is unknown, but some theories have been formed. The first believes that the Ectonurites and the Angusians fought over dominance over the Anur System, with the Ectonurites emerging victorious. The second theory states that Angusians fed off of the nervous systems of living creatures and planned to spread beyond the system, with the Ectonurites posing a big threat to their plans, due to their lack of conventional life force. The third theory states that Ectonurites and Angusians were once a single species that for whatever reason, eventually split down the evolutionary line, resulting in two separate ones. This revelation would shake the Ectonurite Empire that existed during that time period. Therefore, it waged war to erase any traces of the Angusians. Whatever the case, the Angusians vanished along with their planet, but were clearly not forgotten. Tales are still being told about these mysterious "bogeymen", in addition to reports of encounters with alleged surviving members of the species. Their story will live for years to come... Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Odynokinesis: Shroud has the ability to manipulate pain. This can range from causing the victim to feel dizzy and disoriented to him/her being in excruciating pain, sometimes begging to be killed. It is a very effective method of interrogation and extracting information. * Mist Creation: Shroud can create mists, allowing him to pass undetected from enemies or simply obscure their vision. * Levitation: Shroud can levitate above the ground and move freely through the air. In fact, this is his main method of transportation, since Shroud is always levitating. * Teleportation: Shroud can transport himself from one location to another almost instantly. This is followed by the release of a dark red colored mist. * Possessive Teleportation: Shroud can teleport inside someone's body and possess them, taking over their motor functions, effectively making the victim a puppet. Shroud can still use his mist abilities while possessing someone. * Intangibility: Shroud possesses a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to turn intangible, making him immune to physical and some energy attacks. * Invisibility: Shroud can bend the light around him, allowing him to turn completely invisible to the naked eye. * Enhanced Strength: Shroud possesses strength superior to that of a human's, allowing him to break a human's bones with ease. * Enhanced Speed: Shroud possesses speed superior to that of a human's, allowing him to move rapidly in short distances, appearing like a blur. * Pain Immunity: Shroud is immune to all forms of pain, allowing him to be unfazed by especially destructive attacks. Weaknesses * Fragile Body: Despite Shroud's immunity to pain, his body isn't very durable, allowing him to become incapacitated. * Personality Overwrite: If Shroud possesses someone for too long, the victim's personality can be deleted, leaving the person an empty shell. * Power Limitation: Shroud can't use his pain, invisibility, strength and speed abilities while possessing someone. If the victim is superhuman, however, this weakness is eliminated. * Conscious Intangibility: Shroud's intangibility is consciously used, not as a reflex, making him vulnerable to sneak attacks. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Trivia * Shroud does not speak, nor does he make any sort of sound for that matter. * Due to the nature of his powers, he is one of Ben's least favorite aliens. *Credits for the infobox image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ultra's Ten Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens Category:Teleportation Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:White Aliens